


A Valentine Surprise

by Emiliemontage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliemontage/pseuds/Emiliemontage
Summary: Tony send a Valentine gift to T'Challa. What is it and what will be T'Challa's answer to it?





	

T'Challa was walking in the palace with a bag in his hand trying to find his sister. He found her in the library, which should have seriously been one of the first places where you should have looked as she quite liked reading books.

"Hey T'Challa! What brings the king in this book sanctuary?" The princess asked when she noticed his presence.  
"Hi Shuri. I have a question to ask you."

Shuri frowned. Her brother seemed really nervous. The last time she had seen him that nervous was when he came back from a month trip in New York with some personal news. She wondered if somehow the question was related to that new...That would explain T'Challa's nervousness. Well, better see what this is all about.

"What question?"  
"I need to go to New York next week, will you be ok taking care of Wakanda during that time?"  
"How is that a question? I took care of Wakanda the last three times you went in New York!" Shuri replied sassily.

They both knew that T’Challa’s in America and even around the world was required a lot in the last months because of the Accords. Tony Stark and him were working on them none stop since the arrival of the rogue Avengers in this country.

"I know, but it is really on short notice this time...I am leaving tomorrow."

The king looked even more nervous now. Shuri was starting to worry, she had never seen her brother in that state before.

"What is the matter brother of mine?" She asked softly.  
"It is Valentine day in three days in United States and I really want to be with Tony for that. Valentine day is kind of their celebration of love and you are supposed to pass the day with your partner. Also, to add to it, he send me a gift for the occasion." T'Challa answered while slightly blushing.  
“He did?! What is it? Come on T’Challa, I want to see it!” Shuri shrieked.

The king laughed. His sister will never fully admitted, but she was a real romantic and she loved seeing the gifts’ ideas Tony came up with. His boyfriend was even more romantic than her if that was possible. The Black panther opened the bag he had in his hand and put its content on the table. However, he did take the time to pick one of the object to keep it in his hand. Shuri looked at the table intrigued. There were four different panthers figurines, one black, one grey, one brown and one white. She took the white one in her hand.

“He gave you figurines.” The princess said, perplexed.  
“There is a button behind each one, push on it.” T’Challa said while looking at the one in his hand.

That’s what she did. They both heard a recording of Tony’s voice saying “I have faith in you Gatto king!” Shuri looked at the panther with wide eyes.

“Wow! He gave you figurines with little messages in them. That’s...that’s amazing brother! For two people living far away from one another, that’s the best gift someone could have come up with!” The princess exclaimed.  
“I know! That’s why I want to go to New York. I want to say thank you in person to Tony and to give him a gift too.”  
“What are you going to give him? And what are the message in the other panthers?” Shuri asked excited.  
“I don’t know…”

T’Challa blushed while his sister looked at him with playful eyes before exchanging the panther in her hand with another one on the table. She took the blue one. It said “I miss you T’Challa!” The brown one was “This one kept reminding me of your beauty!” The last figurine on the table, the black one said “You can do it T’Challa, you are the Black panther!” which was beyond cute and funny. Shuri could not believe what she was seeing. After having heard every bad things the rogue Avengers had to say about Iron Man, it was surprising to see him do something as sweet as those panther figurines were. Maybe they were wrong, maybe Tony Stark is not the man everyone believe him to be. It would not be the first time she knew someone who did not act the same in public and in private, her brother and her did had to learn how to do that too when they were younger. Then, if what she was seeing now of Tony is the true him, he will be the perfect partner for her brother. After all, who would be generous enough to give little loving messages in figurines of the actual symbolic animal of Wakanda? That’s when she remembered the existence of one more figurine, the one in her brother’s hand.

“What’s the message of that one T’Challa?”

The king blushed even further, it was quite something to be able to see the redness on the face of someone with as dark colored skin as he had. However, he did tend her his hand with the panther. She took it and laughed the second she was able to see it. It was another white panther but it had an Iron man costume on. After laughing for a while, she pushed the button and, again, could not believe her ears. The message was beyond sweet and just perfect for her sometimes insecure brother. That little Iron Man panther was saying “I love you T’Challa!” It confirmed her opinion on Tony and she decided then and there that he will be the one for her brother.

“I think you found it brother.”  
“What?”  
“Your perfect partner, the second half of your soul that father was talking about.”  
“You think too. He is just perfect, Shuri, the most kind, sweet and generous person you could ever meet. I am so lucky to be able to call him mine.”  
“And I thought he was cheesy! You are just as bad T’Challa!”

The king blushed, again. He was really happy of his sister reaction and her acceptance of Tony even if the two still haven’t met. He promised himself that when the Accords will be solved and the guests here will be gone, he will invite the brown-haired genius here. However, before that, he had to prepare for his own visit in New York.

“Shuri!” He whined. “I still need to find a gift for him.”  
“Oh, I can help you with that.” She replied with a sly smile on her face.

The two talked about the gift and T’Challa trip to the Stark Tower. He then called Pepper.

“Ms Potts? Hi, it is T’Challa. Do you think you could free Tony’s schedule from tomorrow night to the 17?”  
“I could, but I need to ask you why first.”  
“I am coming to New York tomorrow for Valentine Day”  
“Oh Tony must be so happy!”  
“He doesn’t know yet, I am surprising him.”

Pepper squealed on the phone,

“A Valentine reunion, that’s the sweetest thing ever! You wish will be done T’Challa, I will clear Tony’s schedule for that week.”  
“Thank you so much Ms Potts.”  
“You are making Tony a happy man, that’s the least I could do.”

\---

Gift in his hand, T’Challa arrived at Stark Tower late in the afternoon the day after. He was more than ready to surprise his lover. Shuri helped him a lot in the gift’s preparation and he was really happy and lucky to have a sister like her. With her help, he was able to prepare everything in less than a day and he knew that Wakanda will be in good hands during his absence. Excited to be in New York, he entered in the Tower.

“Hi Friday”   
“Welcome Majesty! I didn’t know that you were coming here today.” The AI answered.  
“I know. Can I ask you to not tell Tony that I am here?”  
“Why would I not tell Sir that he has a visitor?”

The reply was sassy and so human. T’Challa could still sometimes not believe the humanity present in Tony’s AI, especially in one as young as Friday. It was amazing to be able to see her learn and develop like she was.

“Because there is Valentine Day coming up?” The king replied sheepishly.  
“That’s a good answer Panther king.”

He smiled at the ceiling and went on the penthouse level to put down his bagages. Then, after asking Friday, he picked his paper bag and went to the workshop see the genius. He was standing, working on his next amazing invention. T’Challa took the time to observe his partner in his element. This, here was maybe the only place where Tony looked this relaxed while still working like crazy. While he was reluctant to interrupt the genius in his work, he was really nervous to surprise him.

“Hi Tony!”

His lover turned around so fast that the king was surprised he did not fall down. It was something to see the surprise in his eyes and then see it change for amazement and happiness. 

“T’Challa?”  
“Surprise!”  
“You are really here?”  
“Yes, I am, for the whole week! Thank you for the gift and happy Valentine in advance.”

The black panther just had the time to finish his sentence before receiving a small genius in his arm. Tony had ran to hug him with the biggest smile ever on his face.

“That’s the best Valentine gift ever!”

T’Challa had to laugh, Tony sounded like a child during Christmas Eve. 

“Wait, I am not done. I have a real gift for you too.”  
“You do? T’Challa, you are spoiling me!”  
“Oh, but you deserve it Tony.”

The king stepped away to tend the bag to Tony. The genius who normally did not like being handed things started to take things from T’Challa during his last trip in New York. That is what he did this time too, the brown-haired man took the bag and opened it. 

“Oh my God, Gatto king! It is amazing!”

In the bag, there were two teddy bears, and Iron Man and a Black Panther one. They were holding hands and each teddy was holding an object. The Black Panther was holding a traditional African drum with written in it “I love you Tony”. The Iron Man had a small replicate of the arc reactor.

“Push on that button, Tony.” T’Challa said while pointing the button in question.

The billionaire did and his eyes widened. An hologram appeared with different pictures of T’Challa and him since their encounter.

“T’Challa!” Tony said with a voice thick of emotion. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

He put the plushies on the table beside them and kissed T’Challa with all he had.

“I love you T’Challa!”  
“I love you too!”


End file.
